tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Crook Boss
or |basecost = $600 |basesellingprice = $200 |type = Offensive |placement = Ground |basedamage = 2 |damagetype = Single (later Collision) |basefirerate = 0.8 |baserange = 9 studs }} Description The Crook Boss is a tower unavailable via purchase at the shop. It is instead obtained upon reaching or it can instead be purchased for . It carries a Thompson and wears a navy business suit and with later upgrades, a black fedora hat. Initially, it has low damage for a somewhat poor firerate. The range is also quite small. However, with later upgrades, the firerate decreases and the damage increases significantly. The range also increases but is quite small compared to the Minigunner. At level 4+, the tower will periodically spawn minions from the exit of maps. This can be considered a whole game tower, with its use ranging from early game to late game. There is a placement limit of 6 Crook Bosses for each player. Pros/Cons *Pros: **Decent firerate. **Can summon Crooks at level 4 and Mafia at level 5. **Has a decent DPS. **Crooks and Mafia have high range. **The Crook Boss and Mafia's DPS combined, paired with the Golden Crook Boss skin, is the highest in the game. *Cons: **6 tower placement limit. **Crook Boss has mediocre, if not small range. **Crooks and Mafia can be killed via zombie collision and take around 60 seconds to spawn. **Can only be obtained through reaching or buying the Gamepass for . Upgrades Stats Table Default = Crook Boss Stats: Minion Stats: ''NOTE: Minions are not affected by buffs given by other towers.'' |-|Platinum = Platinum Skin provides +20% to Crook Boss. ''NOTE: Damage buff is additive, meaning damage buffs from other towers are less effective.'' Crook Boss Stats: Minion Stats: ''NOTE: Minions are not affected by buffs given by other towers.'' |-|Golden = Golden Skin provides +40% to Crook Boss and stronger damage to Crooks and Mafia. ''NOTE: Damage buff is additive, meaning damage buffs from other towers are less effective.'' Crook Boss Stats: Minion Stats: ''NOTE: Minions are not affected by buffs given by other towers.'' Skins Tips *Crook Boss can be placed at the beginning of the game if you have joined the community group, as you start the game with $600. *You can only place a maximum of 6 Crook Bosses. **This was previously 4 prior to the Halloween 2019 Update. *Crooks and Mafias cannot target hidden zombies. *Crooks and Mafias are immune to stun. **Previously before the Mega Update they would die instantly to all forms of stun. *Crook Boss is well worth its cost during mid game, and does a decent job dishing out damage, especially when Mafia DPS is added to the mix. Trivia *'Crook Boss' is the first tower released to be unlocked at a certain level, and also the first tower to be able to be bought with Robux. *The Level 5 Crook Boss is a reference to the Mafia City meme. Update History * (10/07/2019) ** Crook Boss added. * (14/07/2019) ** Limited to 4 Crooks per player. * (27/07/2019) ** Level 3 range glitch fixed. * (03/08/2019) ** Crook Boss gets a massive nerf. ** Hidden detection upgrade moved from Level 2 to Level 3. *** Previously in the day, hidden detection was completely removed. ** Base firerate changed from 0.55 to 0.65. ** Level 1 cost changed from $350 to $400. ** Level 2 cost changed from $500 to $650. **Level 2 firerate buff changed from 0.55 > 0.4 to 0.65 > 0.55. ***Later on in the day, it was changed from 0.65 > 0.5. ** Level 3 firerate buff changed from 0.4 > 0.2 to 0.55 > 0.275. *** Later on in the day, it was changed from 0.5 > 0.275. ** Level 3 cost changed from $1,750 to $2,000. ** Level 4 damage buff changed from +2 to +1. ** Level 4 cost changed from $3,500 to $4,500 *** Later on in the day, it was changed from $5,000 to $4,500. ** Level 5 firerate buff changed from 0.2 > 0.125 to 0.275 > 0.15. * (13/10/2019) Mega Update ** Hidden detection moved back to level 2. ** Crook Damage down from 4 to 2. ** Mafia HP down from 15 to 10. ** Mafia Damage down from 10 to 2. ** It now spawns minions every 60 seconds instead of the start of every wave. ** Bug?: Crooks and Mafia are immune to stun. * (18/10/2019) Halloween Event ** Placement limit up from 4 to 6. * (09/11/2019) ** Mafia Damage buffed up from 2 to 3. * (12/01/2020) ** Base level: Damage up (from 1 to 2). ** Base level: Firerate down (from 0.65 to 0.8). ** Base level: Cost up (from $450 to $600) ** 1st level: Cost down (from $400 to $275). ** 2nd level: Cost down (from $650 to $500). ** 2nd level: Firerate up (0.65 > 0.5 to 0.8 > 0.6) ** 3rd level: Cost down (from $2,000 to $1,500). ** 3rd level: Firerate up (0.5 > 0.275 to 0.6 > 0.3). ** 4th level: Cost down (from $4,500 to $4,000). ** 4th level: Damage up (from +1 to +2). ** 5th level: Firerate up (0.275 > 0.15 to 0.3 > 0.15). ** Crook: Health up (from 10 to 25). ** Crook: Damage down (from 2 to 1). ** Crook: Range up (from 13 to 20). ** Crook: Firerate up (from 0.4 to 0.13). ** Mafia: Health up (from 10 to 50). ** Mafia: Range up (from 15 to 24). ** Mafia: Firerate up (from 0.2 to 0.1). ** Golden skin now spawns Golden Crook and Golden Mafia which gets boosted damage. Category:Towers Category:Ground